


Can I ask you a favor?

by dreamofflight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Isaac showed up at Scott's, soaking wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I ask you a favor?

After Isaac got a shower, Scott gave him the largest pair of sweats he had. They hung low, barely hanging on around Isaac’s slender hips, but they both let out snorts of laughter when they realized they were two inches too short, leaving Isaac with high waters. Scott pulled out the trundle bed he hadn’t pulled out in months, not since the last time Stiles stayed over, and with a flick of the light they both laid down to sleep. Neither of them could though, the atmosphere tense in a way that Scott hadn’t felt since the last time he’d been alone with Allison.

It was awkward to have werewolf senses; knowing that Isaac could smell the arousal that had been abruptly and undeniably in the air when he had walked in, looking like the winner of a wet t-shirt contest, was more than a little embarrassing. The only thing that soothed Scott’s wounds was recognizing the same scent, thick and sweet, on Isaac as the other boy came out of his shower.

Laying quiet in the dark though, neither of their heart beats slowing down to indicate they were drifting off- well, that was a special kind of torture. Scott swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, when Isaac cut him off.

“Thanks,” he whispered, and Scott frowned.

“For what?”

Isaac huffed. “For this- all of this,” he said, his voice going soft at the end.

Scott sat up slightly, still frowning as he looked down at Isaac, who looked back up at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“What are you talking about, Isaac, this isn’t a big deal,” Scott said, trying to brush off the warm feelings that were pooling in his gut at the look on Isaac’s face. Isaac’s expression shifted, and it was like it finally dawned on him.

“…You don’t get it, do you?” Isaac said, awed. Scott blinked and pressed his lips together tight, shaking his head minutely. “Scott, no one’s done this kind of thing for me. Not unless they had some kind of obligation to me.”

Scott thought back to the previous people who had an ‘obligation’ to Isaac, and how they’d ‘cared’ for him. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling for a moment, and just breathed.

“I’m obligated too, Isaac,” he said after a long moment of silence, the tension draining from him as he spoke. “You’re my friend. This is what friends do. They take care of one another.”

“…yeah?” And the disbelief in Isaac’s voice made Scott’s chest tight, made him want to go back in time and throttle Isaac’s Father for ever putting that mistrust in people there.

“Yeah,” he said firmly, and reached out with a fist over the bed, smiling to himself when Isaac reached up to bump his own back.

“…That’s cool, I guess,” Isaac said softly, laying back down fully and stretching out, the stiff springs groaning under his body.

“Though,” Scott paused, and then continued quickly when he heard Isaac tense up, “if you’re going to be living here, we’re going to have to talk about leaving the weather outside, dude.”

Isaac laughed, and Scott could hear the tension and anger and sadness melting out of him, the tone of his voice going light and sweet for the first time since he’d walked through the door.

“Night Scott.”

“G’night Isaac.”


End file.
